swollen lips, bruised hips
by alwaysbluex
Summary: She missed his touch, the way he left her lips flushed and swollen. The way he accidentally left bruises on her hips from being too urgent. though, she enjoyed this way too much - Blair/Chuck


-1**Title:** Swollen lips, bruised hips.  
**Author : **Laura (lawrahxxx/alwaysbluex)  
**Pairings/Characters :** Blair/Chuck  
**Rating : **PG-15 (mild sexual situations)  
**Chapter :** 1/1

**Word count: **800  
**Spoilers : **aired episodes.  
**Summary : ** She missed his touch, the way he left her lips flushed and swollen. The way he accidentally left bruises on her hips from being too urgent. (though, she enjoyed this way too much)  
**A/N : **Just late night writing. I haven't wrote anything in awhile, and I've been itching to write something. Let me know what you think. Ps. Sorry for grammatical errors/spelling mistakes.

They haven't spoken in weeks.

She's been busy with her minions, sabotaging new teachers and fighting her way into Yale. Busy keeping up appearances, not letting anyone know of her nightly rituals. It's all a façade. No one can see through it, but him.

He's been fairly busy as well. But not with what everyone thinks. Sure, there's the occasional joint, the weekend call girl so he can feel something, even if only for awhile. But lately he's been better, not completely back to his smarmy ways, but getting there.

Her fingers smoothly trace the edge of her near-empty champagne glass, as her mind absently wonders else where._ Does this dress really look okay on me? Or should I have gone more conservative. No, he's here tonight, he would love this. But I also told him I was done, for good. I cut him out of my life so I could reserve my own. _She sighed, her fingers now drumming against the table at the bar. She missed his touch, the way he left her lips flushed and swollen. The way he accidentally left bruises on her hips from being too urgent. (though, she secretly enjoyed this.)

He entered alone, a usual occurrence for him. He always joined the party alone, but never left without a women, (or two) on his arms. Though tonight was all about firsts, and this would be the first time he left with just one person on his mind. He watched her from the other side of the room, instantly knowing what was going through her mind. As he could read her better than anyone else.

She wore a red dress, similar to the one he had bought for her before the trip Europe. Her hair was flowing with curls that went down past her shoulders, and her lips were painted a ruby red. Her sweet smell was carrying over from across the room, washing out the smell of other women doused in cheap scents. He missed her hands lingering on the back of his neck, the bite marks she left on his shoulder. He couldn't even remember how long it had been at this moment. (At one point the was keeping count)

She turned around just as he was about to look away so he could gain a bit of composure. Their eyes locked immediately. Dark eyes piercing one another with urgent looks. They didn't dare look away, because neither wanted to be the first to give it up. Everything was a struggle between them, always had been. Always will be.

He nodded his head slightly towards the exit, and she flickered her eyes to tell him she got the message. Swiftly she grabbed a bill out of her clutch and placed it before the bartender, slipping off the stool, not bothering to smooth out her dress like she usually would. He leaned against the wall, watching her hips sway back and forth as she moved further out of sight. Once she was gone, he swaggered in step with where she was heading.

Word weren't exchanged, only heavy glances. Quickly she attacked his lips, biting down harder then she had meant too. It didn't matter that they were in a mauve colored stall finally getting what they had been wanting for months. All that mattered was that they were finally getting it. His fingers dug hard into her hips, already forming bruises at the tip of his fingers. She moaned into his mouth softly, only loud enough for him to hear. That was all he needed to continue. He entered her swiftly, making her head spin, (in a good way).

It felt like the few moments they stole from each others night lasted forever. Quickly she slipped up her dress, and re-applied her lipstick. Not giving a second glance in his direction. But she knew he was watching, his shirt still un-tucked, and his hair a mess from her messy fingers.

Just as fast as she entered the bathroom, she left. The only thing left behind was the faint smell of sex and Chanel n5.

"I love you." he said quietly to an empty stall, before tucking in his shirt, and smoothing out his hair.

**A/N: Just a drabble-type thing until I get motivated to write more chapters for my other stories. **


End file.
